A sacrifice for love
by nehebka
Summary: When Ammonet and Apophis left Abydoss, Shar’ee managed to shut up the Ammonet’s voice from denouncing Daniel. However, Ammonet had never forgave her such insult and threated to kill Daniel. She must save him.
1. Default Chapter

A sacrifice for love

Author: Nehebka

Spoilers: Secrets (season 2) When Ammonet and Apophis left Abydoss, Shar'ee manage to shut up the goaul'd from denounce Daniel. However Ammonet had never forgave her such insult and threated to kill Daniel. She must save him.

--Night, in an unknown planet—

"Stoooop!" moaned Shar'ee. She shook her head, trying to fade away that vision: Daniel lying dead on the floor. She looked at the reflection sadly. Then suddenly her eyes glowed

"Do you really think that I would ever forgive what happened on Abydoss?" said Ammonet's voice. "Do you really think that your beloved Daniel will be able to save you? If you do, I'm sad to say it simply isn't so".

Shar'ee took control of herself again, she hesitated and then looked at the mirror again, and said to her own reflection.

"As long as I live you still be here, now I realize that. But I can tell you one thing Ammonet, your days are counted. I'd do anything to save Daniel. I do mean anything" said Shar'ee as she took a bottle that was on the desk and threw it to the mirror, shattering it. She took a piece of glass, her hand wasn't trembling. She was determinate to finish it.

She opened her abdomen and removed the symbiot and cut it in two pieces and threw it on the floor. 'It is done" thought as a tired smiled appeared in her face. It was a matter of time that she'd die to, without the symbiot she was condemned to die too. But something must be done before she died. She was gasping, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shar'ee went towards the desk staggering and sat down on the chairs. 'Everything's over' thought as she shook her head and looked at the dead symbiot that was lying on the floor. Then she looked down at her abdomen. 'There's nothing' thought with relief. She picked up the paper and pencil. She fought to be awake, she felt so tired, but she shook her head. 'No first I have to write the letter' and started writing. When she finished it,

She lost her balanced and fell on the floor with the letter in her hand. Before losing the consciousness she whispered "Hear me Dany'er".

--The same night, far far away--

Daniel spent the night in his office. SG-4 had returned from his mission with an interesting tablet that the archaeologist was asked to translate. A large pile of books were in front of him. He looked at his watch, it was 5am, 'very late' he thought as he yawned. 'I should sleep for an hour and then go on with this translation'. He leaned over the desk burying his face in the crook of his left arm, while with his right hand he was still holding a pen.

"Hear me Dany'er" was whispered.

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked a few times in disbelief for what he was looking at standing next to him.

"Shar'ee... Is-is it really you? Am I dreaming?" mumbled the archaeologist.

She didn't said anything. She smiled sadly she just shook her head, no it wasn't a dream, she was really there. She stroke his face and kissed him. The light blinked a couple of times and then Daniel found himself alone in his office. He didn't took his eyes off from where Shar'ee had been standing. Then he shook his head confused. 'I must have been dreaming', thought but then hesitated, he touched his lips 'But the kiss seemed so real'. When he was about to stood up to go for a coffee, he realized there was a letter on the floor, he picked it up from the floor and read it:

**Dear Dany'er,**

**This is the most difficult letter I've ever written. This is a farewell letter my love. I can not bear living this life. My hope has gone, Ammonet is beginning to take control of my body and soul. I'm worried about you, I don't want you hurt, my husband. **

**When I came back to Abydoss and I saw you I felt so happy and hopeful, to share my live with you again, to come back to our lives. But after the birth of the child, Ammonet took control of me again as she had never really gone. However I could control her for a moment. And that moment was when we were leaving through the chapp'ai, I saw you my husband but I manage to shut up Ammonet's voice who was about to denounced you. However, Ammonet had never forgave me such an insult. Our love gave me strength once and it will give me once again to do what I must do. Ammonet swore me that she will kill you, since that day she didn't stop showing me images of you dying. I know they are unreal, but they seemed so real... I am afraid that she could harm you one day, that my worst nightmares will come true. I only have one option, kill her. Kill her for the harm she had done to us. **

**Do not blame yourself my husband because I do not blame you. I know you have done everything you could to save me. I know you joined SG-1 to save me but still you have lots of wonderful things to do. You still have to save the boy. Please forgive me, it is not a rush decision. Loving you is why I do the things I do, I had lived and I will die for you. You have showed me love like no one has ever known. A love as pure as breath, as permanent as death. Do not be sad my husband, no matter where I am, I will always love you and be with you.**

**Always yours,**

**Shar'ee**

Tears fell through his cheeks. She was dead. All he care about was dead

Daniel lifted his head at the sound of a knock on his door.

"Hi Daniel, they had told me you spent the night here working. I wondered if you would like a break to have a coffee" said Jack who stopped talking when he saw Daniel's face. Something was not right. "What's wrong?" asked with concern as he came closer to the archaeologist. Daniel didn't say anything he just shoved the letter across the table to his friend. Jack took the letter and read it.

Unable to be seated more, Daniel stood up and walk across the room.

"How did you get that?" whispered Jack. "How can you be so sure that what this letter says is the truth?"

Daniel rested his forehead against the door and sighed "all I know is that she's dead Jack. She has killed herself to protect me" sobbed.

The archaeologist turned around, hurt and guilt was reflected on his face. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Jack grabbed him into a hug and felt Daniel's tears soaking through his shirt.

PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Daniel!" said Sam. He stopped walking and turned around to Sam. "Jack told me what happened with Shar'ee. How are you?" asked with concern.

"The host lives, my lord" somebody said.

"What?" said Daniel as he looked around, but saw no one but Sam who did not seem to have heard the voice. He shook his head, not quite sure what to think about the voice he heard.

Daniel did not respond right away the question of Sam, but stared off into space.

"Daniel? You okay?"

"I thought I hear something" mumbled the archaeologist.

"I did not hear anything" responded Sam.

Sam and Daniel continued walking down one of the corridors but now any of them talked. Daniel was thinking all the time the words he had heard. 'the host lives, what did it mean? Could it be that Shar'ee was still alive?'


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 by Nehebka

Daniel was in front of his door. He entered and closed the door behind him. He just wanted to lock himself in his office and think about what had happened lately. He sat down and opened his desk drawer and took Shar'ee's letter. He read it again, and tears filled his eyes, he thought she was dead until today when he heard that voice 'the host lives my lord'. He felt tired and confused. He lowered himself onto the couch and rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. A bright light shone through the room. When Daniel opened his eyes again he found himself in white room, its only illumination was just the moonlight that entered from a window.

"The host lives, my lord" a Jaffa said to Apophis.

Daniel looked around and found Apophis standing next to him. Apophis nodded and approached to the sarcophagus. "Death will only offer a temporary escape. I will revive you again and again...a thousand times. You will pay for killing Ammonet"

The sarcophagus opened revealing Shar'ee inside. Daniel had the strong impulse to go to the sarcophagus but his body didn't respond, it was as if it wasn't his body. Apophis turned to him and he suddenly began to stepped towards him. The light faded and Daniel woke up finding difficult to breath.

'What was all about?' thought Daniel. "She-She is alive" mumbled Daniel, feeling hope and happiness, feeling he thought he had lost and would never feel again. "Shar'ee is alive" repeated the archaeologist. Then he remembered what he had seen and disturbed him once again. He sat down his elbow propped on his knee and his head resting on his hand. 'I must do something'.

The members of SG-1 were gathered in the briefing room. Daniel arrived late and it did not go unnoticed by his friends how tired he looked. All were sitting down except Sam.

"It jams the frequency the Goa'uld use for communication and the remote control devices like the ring transporters. Right now we're working on making it portable" explained Sam while she showed some transparency. Daniel yawned loudly.

"I understand you Daniel, I feel the same but at least pretend that it's interesting" whispered Jack on his hear. Daniel smiled slightly.

"Ok good job major Carter, continue working on it. If there's nothing else to say. Dismissed" said Hammond.

When they left the briefing room, Jack went closer to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok? You look tired" asked Jack

"I had a weirdest dream last night"

"About what?" asked Teal'c who was near them and heard the conversation. He joined them because he was worried about Daniel, he was his friend too.

"Uh' you know, I fell asleep again in the office and when I woke up I found myself in a room with Apophis, Shar'ee was there, they managed to save her by putting her in the sarcophagus". He looked at them. Their faces were of surprised and incredibility. "However, there was something wrong about the dream, I had no control of myself, it was as if I was looking through somebody's eyes" said Daniel. "We must do something!"

"Daniel I think you're problem is that you are tired, maybe you should rest now, we'll talk later" said Jack. Daniel sighed and walked off.

"What do you think?" said Jack as he turned around to face Teal'c.

"I am not sure O'Neill" answered Teal'c. "The Goa'uld possess technology to manipulate somebody's dreams. I could be that Apophis is manipulating Daniel Jackon's dreams"

Daniel was looking at a computer monitor when Teal'c walked in. "I thought you would be sleeping" said Teal'c.

"I can't Teal'c. Shar'ee may be out there and she is in danger" whispered sadly. "Wait a minute" said Daniel "I-I suddenly remembered something I didn't paid attention and maybe I should have. When I had the dream, or whatever it was, there was a window in the room. And through this window, it could be seen two red moons" Teal'c nodded and Daniel realized he knew what he was talking about "Is it familiar to you?"

"I know the planet which have two red moons Daniel Jackson. It is called Envians"

"Envians? It sounds familiar to me. Don't we have the coordinates?" there was a silent, Daniel checked in the computer "Yeah we have them, however we have never explored it" said Daniel fustrated.

"Indeed" said Teal'c "Apophis has an impenetrable fortress there. If Shar'ee is really there an attack or rescue is almost impossible".

"There must be a way. We must find it out before it is too late" said as he stood up and left the room leaving Teal'c alone in the room.

Hammond was doing paperwork at his desk when Daniel knocked at his door. He opened and got in.

"What can I do for you, doctor Jackson?" asked the general.

"I ask you permission to go here" said Daniel and showed him a peace of paper with a direction of a planet. "It is Envians, it is here where I think my wife is being held as prisoner"

"What are you talking about doctor Jackson? How do you know it?"

"Well, I had some dreams lately-" began to explain Daniel but he was interrupted by Hammond.

"I'm sorry son but there's a good chance that all of these could it be just a tramp. I will not send SG-1 to a tramp," said Hammond

Daniel nodded in understanding, he had expected that he would say that. He took a step towards him more decided than ever. "I will to take the risk"

Hammond shook his head and smiled sadly, the boy was brave, thought. "As admirable as that is, I can't let you do it".

"For what reason?"

"It too dangerous. I'm sorry. Request denied"

Daniel looked obviously disappointed and left the office, if Hammond would not help him, he would do it alone. Hammond leaned back in his chair, letting worried sigh for his friend.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 by Nehebka

"Leave me with the prisoner" said a person who was hidden by cloak. The prison workers nodded. One of them opened the door's cell and both prison workers leave them alone. In the middle of the cell, Shar'ee was on the floor unconscious. The misterious person kneeled next to her.

"What has he done my lady?" said pitiful. Shar'ee opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice and felt a hand touching her cheek.

"You should not be here, if he finds you, he will kill you" mumbled Shar'ee.

"You must hang on a little bit more my lady" whispered and looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them. "He will come". Shar'ee smiled as her eyes started to drift close.

Hours later, Shar'ee was led again into a room by two Jaffa. She perfectly knew what was about to happen. Apophis was there.

"You have killed my beloved. Do you not know the pain you will suffer for this impudence, taur'i?"

Apophis backed Shar'ee up to the far wall. He reached his hand towards her and pushed his fingers into her forehead. When Apophis removed his hand from Shar'ees forehead, she was breathing heavily and collapsed to the floor.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but nothing will ever change, if I had the oportunity, I would kill her again" mumbled Shar'ee.

Aphopis looked at her. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You have killed my beloved, I will kill your precious Dany'er".

"I must go to Envians as soon as possible" said Daniel to Jack and Sam who were in Sam's lab.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, go through, to where?" asked Jack alarmed.

The archaeologist looked at Jack with a look saying 'you know what I am talking about'. "Daniel! Dam it!"  
"Jack it was real!" insisted Daniel.

"Okay, even if it was, how do we know that, that it was a trap" interfered Carter.

"Well there's only one way to find out" replied Daniel. "If you don't help me I'd go alone" said Daniel determinated.

"Attention unauthorized Stargate activation" were saying the loud speakers. SG-1 were in the control room, typing on the computers.

"Alright, let's go!" said Jack. They ran down to the get room, up the ramp and into the gate, just as GH and a team of solders ran into the  
room. The gate shouted down.

Few minutes later, Hammond walked in the control room.

"Sir, we've confirmed that is WAS SG-1. They went to the  
coordinates that correspond to the planet Envians" said Davis.

"Do you want SG-2 go to get them and bring them back sir?" asked colonel Moore.

"I'll give SG-1 24 hours to come back if not your team will go to bring them back. Major have your team prepared" said Hammond.

SG-1 came to a cliff edge overlooking a Goa'uld ship and a large amount of Jaffa. All of them walking towards the fortress.

"Any idea how to get inside?" asked Jack pointing at the fortress.

The procession of Jaffa came down a path near the cliff.

"I have one" whispered Daniel to himself. Without being noticed by the rest of SG-1, he left his friends and went to the Jaffa procession.

"Shit Daniel!" mumbled Jack "I wish he'd stop doing that"

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I wish to see your lord" said Daniel.

One of the Jaffa stepped closer to him.

"So you are the famouse tauri. I am sure my lord will be pleased to see you too" smiled sarcastically and grabbed him. The Jaffa pressed the top of his ribbon device and a ring transporter things came down.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c watched the scene with impotence, they could do not do anything for Daniel.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam alarmed. "we must save him, he is in great danger!"

"Indeed" nodded Teal'c.

"We must find a way to enter in this fortress" said Jack.


End file.
